Various tools, both manual and automatic, have been developed for unwrapping and removing solderless wrapped connections. Such a connection comprises a flexible conductor wire tightly coiled or wrapped around a terminal pin in a series of helical convolutions.
Previously known unwrapping tools often employ complicated structures to achieve the goal of removing a wrapped wire from a terminal. For example, Shepard U.S. Pat. No. 3,095,913 discloses a manual unwrapping device that fits over the wrapped terminal, and has a projection and a groove at its end for catching the end of the wire forming the wrapped connection. Kober U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,581 is directed to a wire strip, wrap, and unwrap tool that includes an unwrapping bit having a knife edge at its end, angled so as to facilitate insertion of the knife edge under the end of the wrapped coil. The devices disclosed in the Shepard and Kober patents are useful for unwrapping wire that has been wrapped in one particular direction--either clockwise or counter-clockwise. Galloup U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,401 discloses a device that may be used to unwrap wire that has been wrapped in either direction. The Galloup device comprises an unwrapping bit having a conical recess at its end, as well as longitudinal slots opening to the end face and the conical recess.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved wire unwrapping tool that is relatively uncomplicated and inexpensive in construction.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a tool that permits rapid removal of a conductor wire that has been wrapped in either direction.
It is still another object of this invention to provide such a tool that is simple and reliable in use, and that can be readily cleaned as appropriate.
These and other objects of the invention ae achieved by means of a hand tool comprising a cylindrical shaft having an outer axial bore in one end, and an inner bore further within said shaft, concentric with and opening to said outer bore. A third bore is located through a diameter of the tubular shaft in such a position as to define sharp gripping edges at the inner face of said outer bore, for grasping the conductor wire to be unwrapped when the shaft is placed over the wrapped terminal. In a further embodiment, said shaft includes axial gripping edges extending from said end to said diametrical bore.
These and other features and advantages of the subject invention will be understood from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.